Elastomer sealing components used in equipment for manufacture of electronic components, for example semi-conductor devices, must meet unusually stringent property requirements. Specifically, the seals are often exposed to reactive plasmas, corrosive cleaning gases and high temperatures that may cause degradation of the elastomer, resulting in loss of physical properties and generation of residue material which may contaminate the semi-conductor devices being manufactured.
Typically, elastomer parts which will be exposed to plasmas in semiconductor manufacturing equipment are fabricated from perfluoroelastomers, fluoroelastomers or silicone elastomers because of their natural resistance (listed in decreasing order) to reactive plasmas. However, even perfluoroelastomers degrade over time when exposed to reactive plasmas.
Others have improved the plasma resistance of perfluoroelastomers by judicious selection of compounding additives. For example, Legare (U.S. Pat. No. 5,696,189) substituted a metallic filler for carbon black and included titanium dioxide and an acid acceptor in his elastomer seal compositions. Katsuhiko et al. (JP 3303915 B2) employed fine particle size aluminum oxide in elastomer seal compositions. Both patents disclose seals having improved resistance to attack by plasmas and reduced residue formation. However, there remains a need in the industry for elastomer parts having still better plasma resistance. Thus, an object of the present invention is elastomer parts that are more resistant to attack by plasma than are prior art parts, as evidenced by less weight loss and by reduced production of residue due to exposure to plasma.